


Dear diary

by ItsAJ_B1tches



Series: Prompt fills [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches
Summary: Seto struggles to come to terms with Atem beating him at games.Prompt fill: Clinic Play by BrotherWhy





	Dear diary

Dear diare.

Today I made a new frend. His name is Atem. He is a new boy in my class and he has werd hair. It is yelow and red and blak.

I was told by Miss Plum to show him the skool. So he sat next to me all day. I did not like him much in the morning. He beat me at the number game and no one has beat me at the game and I was upset. Miss plum gave me a time out becoz I fru my book at Atem. She told me that I had to be nice and that it is okay to loze sometimes. I don’t like lozing but I sed ok.

At lunch time Atem came and sat next to me. I had a ham sandwitch and Atem asked if he cud try it. I sed no but he sed he wud give me sum of his peanut buter sandwitch. I am not alowd to have peanut buter. Father says it is not helfey. So I sed yes. It was reely nice. Atem is now my frend.

We were alowd to play dress up in the afternoon. I wanted to play as a dragon. It is my favorit time! But Atem did not want to! He wanted to play doctor insted. So I sed yes but I am wering my wins. He said ok becoz humans dont have wins so the doctor can take them off.

First he made sure my hert is fine by uzin the werd thins that go in yor ears and has the thin that goes were yor hert is. His hands were cold and it tikled. He made me laf. Next he used the stik to see if my tonge is fine. I made a funy sond that made him laf. He has a nice laf. It made me happy. Next he sed that he cud see I had wins and only dragons hav wins so hed hav to make them go away. He did and then he put lots and lots of bandagez arond me were the wins were. He sed that doctor Atem will always help.

I think he is the best doctor!

I like my new frend. He is beter then the boy jou who acts like a dog all the time!

Seto Kaiba

PS Mokuba sed his first word today. He sed Seto!

**Author's Note:**

> I need cute kid Seto and Atem more people!! 
> 
> Also, Seto totally keeps a diary. Fight me on this!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed.  
> <3


End file.
